


【真至真】千万次的吻

by Leslie_Gan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Gan/pseuds/Leslie_Gan
Kudos: 1





	【真至真】千万次的吻

「结束营业～」

怀着如上心情踏入玄关，至哼起小调，在换鞋时已迫不及待地按亮手机，熟悉的游戏音效响起，隐隐掺杂着客厅里的七嘴八舌。

「大、大家都很帅气——！但是我……果然还是很憧憬至さん！我有一天也能变得像王子殿下一样吗……」

「嘿诶……。哪门子的王子殿下啊，冒牌精英还差不多。」

呃、恰巧听到自己的名字……。

幸那家伙……

他本打算若无其事地走回房间，却被眼尖的太一发现了。

「啊、这不是至さん吗！欢迎回来！请教教我怎么受异性欢迎吧~！」

无奈地被拖坐到沙发上，「我说，限时活动马上就……」

几个人却不管他说什么，继续热烈地讨论起「脸」的话题，椋的眼睛闪闪发亮。

总觉得难以逼视啊……

至只好退而求其次，窝在沙发上肝起了游戏。

零碎的语句飘进耳朵，「啊~说起来，まっすー也超受欢迎的说！」

喔……真澄吗，确实。至漫不经心地想，啧，怎么又是R卡。

希特隆倒吸了一口气，热情洋溢道：「噢，真澄的相貌很英俊呢！真是锋利剃头呐！」

東一脸疑惑，「『锋利剃头』？」

「是『风流倜傥』吧。」至面无表情地翻译。

「对，就是风流倜傥哦！」希特隆的情绪依然高涨。

至叹了口气，换一个姿势继续玩。

「是！真澄君就像明星一样，所到之处被女生包围着……很厉害！」咲也由衷地夸赞着，没有任何嫉妒的成分。

「啊！まっすー，你回来了？」

至的眉头跳了一下。

真澄厌烦地避开一成，无甚兴趣地瞥了眼他们就离开了。

「啊、真澄君好冷淡……」太一状似有些伤心地说着。

幸冷冷地吐槽道：「你只是为错过了受青睐的秘诀而失望吧，笨狗。」

「呜呜~~汪！」

東微笑，「真的——，真澄只对监督感兴趣呢。」

至有些烦躁地抓了抓头发。

倒霉，N卡十连……。

好容易摆脱几人的纠缠，至总算可以尽兴地斩杀杂鱼。

晚上八点钟左右，游戏正进行得如火如荼，忽然有不速之客闯进了房间。

恶人至一脸暴躁地扭头，「啊——搞屁啊！刚才那一下害我错过了……真澄？」

「……」

少年脖子上挂着耳机，神色略微踌躇地立在门边，皱着眉头，仿佛不知该怎么办才好。

至将脸转回去，三下五除二地将敌人宰了，丢下手柄。

「怎么了，一言不发地闯进来。被监督说教了？」

沉默了一会儿，真澄似乎终于下定了决心，勉强抬头直视他。

「就是，上次的……恋爱建议。还有吗？」

至愣了一下，随即有些哭笑不得。

原来是那个啊……。

由于感到在《青年爱丽丝》排演期间被牵着鼻子走，至生出了恶作剧的心思，打算捉弄一下真澄。对方轻而易举就上钩了，根据至篡改过的模拟恋爱游戏，妄图攻略现实中的监督……

原本只是拿来取乐，结果却阴差阳错地取悦了泉……还被事主感谢了。

在那之后的一个月里，真澄躺在地板上、假装团子虫的身影总在不经意间闯入脑海……于是在会社里，至经常不得不憋着笑工作，实在是万分辛苦。

「所以，你是感受到左京さん的威胁，打算和监督更进一步咯？」

真澄的眼神杀气腾腾，「监督——我是不会让给别人的。」

至定定看了他一会儿，忽然笑了。

「我有一个条件。」

「什么？」

冒牌精英勾起唇，似笑非笑，「Kiss。」

「？」真澄神情疑惑。

「交换条件是，和我接吻。」

眼底的疑问瞬间化为怒火，真澄狠狠瞪着他，「……开什么玩笑？」

至却早有预料地挑眉，从容笑道：「我说，世上可不止演技需要练习哦？反正，除了监督你也不会亲别的女性吧？以后万一真的kiss，监督会不会觉得真澄吻技很烂？说不定会分手哦？」

真澄神情动摇，低头努力思考着。

明明是个不好相处的怪小孩，却意外地很单纯……。

「不行吗？」至故意叹了一口气，「啊，真可惜。那些招数，只好留着我对监督做了。」

「你敢！杀了你……」

少年破釜沉舟、凶巴巴地抬起头，用力拽过至的领子，嘴唇相碰。

这个吻轻得像羽毛一样，一触即分。

然而，就在他想要抽身而退时，一只手捞住他的后颈，真澄一怔，发觉嘴唇再度被噙住，某人的舌头趁虚探入，不容反抗地卷住他的舌，肆意搅弄起来。

「唔……！你这、混……！」

在某些方面还很青涩的真澄，完全抵挡不了对方的攻势，非但没能推开至，反而已有了缺氧的先兆……。

「这么没诚意的吻可不行啊，真澄君。」

趁留给他换气的间隙，至微笑着发表无耻宣言，「呐，让前辈好好给你上一课吧？」

不待真澄发作，至搂着他的腰前行几步，直到少年后背抵在墙壁上，愤怒的唇被严密堵住，再也无路可退。

至的右手松松攥着拳，撑在他脸畔，闭上眼接吻的神情很专注。

也无怪真澄的防备太松懈，对除了监督以外的一切都漠不关心的他，怎么也不会想到，至这个游戏宅也有如此强势的一面……

最后的结果是，至被真澄黑着脸狠狠踹了一脚，好在他及时躲开了要害，但吃豆腐的过程也被打断了。

好疼……！

眼看真澄就要暴走，至忙抛出筹码：「喂，我死了可就没人帮你了！」

真澄目露凶光，「先杀了再说——！」

两人像小学生一样绕着圈追逐了五分钟，加上先前的体力消耗，都有些气喘吁吁。

「总、总之……先听听我的建议！而且，之前不是真澄主动的吗？」

真澄呼吸紧促，堵在他即将逃跑的路线上，双眼微眯，依旧虎视眈眈。

「我知道了、我知道了！那个……明天，先从基本的问候开始吧。不是以往那种肉麻的告白……别瞪着我。像成熟男性一样，稳重地微笑说早安吧，不要一副没睡醒的模样。」

真澄用「暂且饶过你」的目光剜了他一眼，转身出去，重重地摔上房门。

至总算吁了口气，平复片刻后，抬头扫一眼墙上的表盘。

「糟糕，活动只剩七分了——！」

第二天早上，真澄一反常态的模样使泉喜忧参半。

虽然很欣慰真澄变懂事了……但他不是像以前那样，在勉强自己吧？

「别担心，监督。」

学生们离开后，至朝泉眨了眨眼。

「嘛，少年也总会长大的嘛。」

「今天早上……监督笑得很好看。」

真澄努力板着脸，但仍难以掩饰目光的局促。

至脸上映着屏幕的荧光，望着身穿夹克西装的少年，很恶劣地、想要再次捉弄他。

「啊~道谢的话就不用说了。马上要开世界Boss了呢。」

至好整以暇地敲了几下键盘，真澄挪了挪步子，却不肯离去。

「怎么了？」冒牌精英偏过头，明知故问。

恼火和难堪在真澄脸上交织，倔强紧抿的嘴唇。

至的心里痒痒的……也差不多了吧？

「我知道了。」他不动声色地笑，说：「那个、我的腿还青着……为避免太过火，这次就由真澄掌控吧。怎么样？」

真澄没有回答，盯着至自觉仰起的脸，深吸了一口气。

这家伙，倒有一张骗人的脸……。

他犹犹豫豫地凑上去，笨拙地挨着至的唇，轻轻舔了一下。

至表面上不显，心尖却狠狠颤栗了一瞬。

真澄完全没注意至的反应，他正做着复杂的心理斗争。昨天、至说过没诚意的吻不行……

恰在这时，至闭合的嘴唇微张，真澄本能地顺势滑入，好温热……。

昨晚，他是怎么做的来着？

真澄一边回忆，一边探索至的口腔，足够深入的时候，至终于无法坐视不理，真澄只觉得身体忽然失重，回过神来已坐在至的腿上了。又是进退不得的境地……

「唔、嗯……」

结果到头来，还是被至主导了。

真澄心情有些不爽，过程中咬了他好几次，听见至吃痛的「嘶」声，他有了一种报复的快感。

「听好了，」至嘴唇微肿着，一本正经道：「在监督与团员或其他男性正常交流时发脾气，这可是大忌。要给对方独立的空间，有吃醋的工夫，不如替她分担点家务。懂了吗？」

这一条见效不会太快，所以至耐心地等了几天。

第四天清晨，至正在盥洗室漱洗，门被暴力撞开来，至惊讶地抬起湿漉漉的脸。糟糕、眼睛进水……。

时机正好。

少年将男人推到瓷砖上，趁其不备，二话不说便吻上来。

因为至将额发扎了起来，所以感觉很清爽。嗯，柠檬茶味的牙膏……

至一边揉着眼睛，边愉悦地揽住真澄的腰。

这孩子学得还真快……等等，我是不是被压制了？

这次吻的时间比前两次都长，大概因为二人唇枪舌战、互不相让……

分开时，至竟然有些微微气喘，真澄宛如比赛获胜的小孩子，得意地翘着唇角。

哇、不妙……刚才那一下，有点心动啊。

至清了清嗓子，「搞偷袭是犯规的，真澄。」

「那又怎样？」真澄有恃无恐地侧头。

见状，至难得无语了一次。「……真拿你没办法，下不为例哦。」

得到新的恋爱指导，真澄兴冲冲地离开了盥洗室。

至低眼摸了摸嘴唇，回味着那个吻，舌尖擦过隐痛的伤口处，微微笑了。

回过头，他看见万里站在门外，正用不可思议的眼光瞪着他。

至不禁一阵心虚，假笑道：「怎么？」

万里终于把张着的嘴闭上了。

「不，怎么说呢……看您那副神情，有点微妙的恶心。」

「……！」

如此过了一个月，至觉得他越来越明确一件事。

虽然不确定对方的想法，但他会尽力争取。

打了一通宵的游戏，天光微亮，至迈着虚浮的步伐走进餐厅。

「哇、至さん，脸色好差——！你又熬夜了吗？」

「不愧是监督……」至打着哈欠坐在桌子旁，低声嘟囔：「真不走运，周末还要加班……麻烦给我一杯咖啡，谢谢。」

「久等了~」

五分钟后，泉笑着递上冒热气的杯子，至伸手接过。「好香……」

他吹了吹，低头喝了一口，醇香弥漫。

「呐，监督。你是怎么看真澄的？」

「诶？真澄君？」泉站在厨台内侧，攥着咖喱勺子，认真地想了想。「真澄君很聪明，演技又好，是很优秀的团员哦。不过，平时要是和大家更亲近一些就好了。」

至托着腮，被她逗笑了。「我不是问这个啦。我的意思是，监督会把他当作恋爱对象看待吗？」

泉愣了愣，随即窘迫地垂下眼，「真澄君年纪还小，应该还不懂什么是喜欢吧。他最近貌似成熟了许多，但我、还是把真澄君当弟弟看待……」

茅崎至微笑了一下，搁下咖啡杯。

「是这样啊。」

他侧过脸，望向窗外的晴空。

那我就不客气了。

这晚，真澄按惯例来到至的房间，万里早已被主人赶走，只剩至一人。

真澄将他扑倒在沙发上时，至意外地没有反抗、抢夺主动权。

不知为何、他的顺从令真澄有点兴奋，与之相对，进入主题后至却吮得很用力，少年渐渐无从招架，身体也发生了奇怪的变化。

不过，在他自察之前——

「……喂，你顶到我了。」真澄压在至身上，面色不善道。

「嗯？毕竟是男人，没办法吧。」至的语气没有丝毫不自在，甚至悠哉微笑着。「怎么，真澄没有反应吗？」

真澄没来得及看清他的动作，只觉得裤链一松，至的手探入他腿|间，半硬的分|身宛如惊惶的雏鸟，被轻巧地逮住了。

「什么呀。这不是挺精神的吗？」

真澄被他握着，身子酥麻了半边，想骂人却使不上劲……。

毫无预兆地，修长的手指开始动作，真澄倒吸了一口气，条件反射地往后躲。

「别动。」至半支起身子，一手环住他的肩膀，将他牢牢搂着了。

……可恶。

电流似的快|感沿着小腹上窜，真澄倚在他肩上喘|息……身上很热，他能明显感到两个人都出汗了。

真澄向来有洁癖，此时却不觉厌恶，甚至在至微潮的脖颈上咬了一口。

至抵着他的那处又硬了几分，急促的呼吸和心跳，密集的快|感使真澄发出压抑的闷哼。至低头深吻他，双重刺激下，少年终于攀上快|感的巅峰。

真澄的大脑一片空茫，脱力地靠了至许久，待余韵过去，至抽了两张纸巾，把手心的精|液擦拭干净。

少年眼里透着无声的质问。

为什么？

至下|身的凸起还没得到纾解，眼神已经认真起来。

「有一件事，我想让你知道。可能这很自私……抱歉。」

「我喜欢你，真澄。」

少年讶然抬起头，捕捉到至柔和的笑意，表情霎时变得复杂无比。

校门口，男人双手插兜，微笑靠在车身上等他走来。

「打算来讨你嫌。」

电玩厅里，男人温柔模糊的侧脸。

「……我倒是挺羡慕你的。」

舞台上，镜片后面闪闪发光的红眸，有些无奈。

「你还是这么严格。」

还有许多、许多个片段，一齐涌入脑海。

「勉强自己可不好哦。」

「真不可爱。」

「难道你真的对我一点兴趣都没有吗？」

……

房门「咚」的一声合上，至眼看着他一言不发地离去，动了动嘴唇，还是什么话也没说。

他自嘲地一笑。

果然行不通啊，笨蛋。

整整一个半月，真澄对至的存在完全视而不见。

稍微有根筋的家伙都察觉到他们不对劲，泉更是担心的不得了，几番欲言又止，真澄却和她玩起了捉迷藏，至则笑着敷衍，谁也没有吐露实情。

这样下去很危险吧。

毕竟还要一起演戏……自己可以扮作若无其事，真澄呢？

于是至故伎重施，这天请了一个小时的假，驱车到花学门口堵人。

「啊，找到了。」

他正要推门下车，忽然见几个痞里痞气的少年将真澄围住，却又没有下一步动作，看样子不像是勒索。

至眉头紧皱，这是什么状况？

双方交谈了几句后，真澄明显一脸不爽，但还是跟着他们走了。

至谨慎地开车跟在他们后边，街上的行人越来越少，最后几人进入一片偏僻的树林。

至揣了一把防身的电棒，将车停在原地，然后徒步进了林子。

没走多久，他就听见几人隐隐的说话声。

「真够胆啊，这小子竟然真的跟来了。」

「——那么，这件事该怎么解决？里奈ちゃん被你弄哭了吧？」

「可恶，里奈ちゃん明明那么可爱，你却不给面子，公然地拒绝她！」

真澄冷淡的声线响起，「和我没关系。」

「混蛋，你说什么？！」

「早就看他嚣张的样子不顺眼了！给他点厉害尝尝！」

真澄轻而易举地闪过袭击，眼神凛冽起来。

他一脸煞气，冷冷道：「滚开。」

「什么——？！！」

小混混们这下彻底被激怒了，正要一拥而上，就听一个声音喊道：「等等。」

真澄诧异地睁大眼睛。

从密林深处迈出一个颀长的人影。

男人身着笔挺伏贴的西装，长腿细腰，五官精致，英俊得像是从童话里走出来的。

「高中生们，」他向不良们晃了晃手里的工具，「私下斗殴可是不好的行为，快停手吧。」

看上去像领头的混混心虚了一下，又硬撑着道：「碓冰可是自愿跟来的！再说，你算哪根葱？我好心警告你，不要多管闲事！」

「不好意思。真澄是我弟弟，我没办法袖手旁观呢。」至挡在少年身前，真澄沉默地别开脸，「嘁」了一声。

多管闲事。

至若有所觉，不由微微苦笑。好像被两方都嫌弃了呢……。

他没想到是，在电击棒的威胁下，小混混们完全没有退避的意思。虽然他也没打算真的电人就是了……

真澄的身手意料中的好，而至毕竟是成人，面对高中生也有一定优势，虽然很有限。

一团乱斗后，不良少年们终于散去，真澄还好，至似乎没少挨打，且起码有一半是替真澄挡下的。

男人靠在树下坐着，西装皱巴巴的，浑身是土，看上去颇为狼狈。

唉。这西装只好丢掉了……

至抬头望望真澄，叹了口气。「为什么要一个人来这种地方？啊——啊。我体力差你是知道的啊，真是的。」

他的脸颊上有擦伤，嘴角也青了，衬衫破破烂烂……

真澄抿了抿嘴唇，垂下眼。「……我一个人就能搞定。碍手碍脚。」

「哈哈，毕竟我是宅男嘛。」

「……太逊了。」

『谢谢你能来。』

简单的一句话，却怎么也说不出口。

那次事件后，两人仿佛和好如初了。

万里听说了此事，勃然大怒，第二天就找人收拾了那帮不知死活的小子。

当然，绝对要瞒着监督。

至的伤势其实不重，简单处理后并不耽误上班。

他脸上贴着创口贴纸，临走前摸了摸泉的头发，「我出门了，监督。」

泉撇撇嘴，送他到玄关前。「真是的，我又不是小孩子。至さん可不要再打架了哦？」

「放心吧。一段时间内，我都只会在游戏里打架了~」

至来到车库时，已经有人先他一步等在那里。

真澄沉默望着他走近，至微笑俯首，在少年唇上落下一个吻，再辗转加深。

少年攥着他的领带，将至抵在车身上，影子交叠。

此时此刻，这个隐秘的角落只属于他们。

「放学后我去接你。」

真澄本来已走远了，闻言回头看了他一眼。

「……嗯。」

两个人算是成为恋人了吗？

其实至也不知道。

至少真澄不再抗拒与他亲密，这样就很好。

日子一天天过去，转眼就到了次年春天。

至所在的部门来了几个新人，今晚免不了要去酒会。

本想找个理由婉拒，这时他的LIME来了消息。

M.U：「今晚又加班？」

至的唇畔浮现一丝笑意，正要回复，手指忽然顿了顿。

说起来，最近因为忙碌，好久没和他独处过了……

「茅崎，听说你今晚有别的安排？」

课长不知何时来到他身旁，至忙按灭了手机，微笑道：「哪里。我会和大家去酒会的——一起玩个尽兴。」

课长满意地离开后，至才低头回复：

「抱歉，今晚有迎新酒会。我尽量早点回去。」

真澄眉心微蹙，焦躁地扔下手机。

这种感觉，是寂寞吗……？

他不得不承认，随着时间的推移，自己对至的依赖和独占欲都在逐步加深。

原本不该是这样。明明只是普通的应酬而已……

但每次至从酒会回来，闻到他身上女性的香水味，真澄都会很不舒服。

不想他对着别人笑，听那些夸张暧昧的恭维，想让他只看着自己，只属于自己一个人。

如果至知道了，会不会想逃开呢？

酒过三巡，至脸带着红晕站起来，身形还有点摇晃。

「抱歉，我真的要走了……二次会就带新人一起去吧。」

「诶~茅崎先生要走了吗？」

「好伤心……那我们也回去了哦。」

「呐，最后再陪我喝一杯吧？就一杯——」

好容易摆脱那些缠人的家伙，至最后和部长打了招呼，就约了代驾回家。

以往凭借各种手段挡酒的他，这次半推半就，喝了有四五分醉，倒没真的到走不稳路的程度。

已经是夜里十一点了。

车子在楼下停稳，至掏出手机拨了个号。

「……喂。真澄吗？」

「至？……」真澄在那头愣了愣，低声道：「你喝醉了？」

「没——有。但是我找不到钥匙了……不想吵到大家，替我开个门吧？」

骗人。

真澄沉着脸挂断了。

——平时说话才不是这副语气。

他脚步匆匆地去开门，酒气扑面而来，下一秒，至几乎整个人都挂在了他身上。

「真澄君……唔，我回来了~」

「等等、先把鞋脱了——」

乱七八糟地换了拖鞋，真澄费力地将至架回了房间。

半个小时后，至总算被他弄上了床，在真澄替他更衣时却很不老实。

至半敞着衣领，伸手勾住真澄的脖子，醉眼朦胧道：「我想你了，真澄……」

「唔……」

至主动吻上他，真澄配合地张开嘴，剥他衣服的手却不停。

酒味很淡……明明喝得酩酊大醉。

在到家之前，同样的话，他对几个人说过？

「嗯，真澄……」

男人的手在他腰间胡乱摸着，眼看就要触到禁区，真澄一把攥住他的手腕。

至却不肯善罢甘休，不满地磨蹭他的下|身，丝毫未留意少年隐忍的神色。

点的火还不够？那……这样呢？

至顿了一下，用力啃咬上他的喉结，舌尖温热，一瞬间，真澄脑中理智的弦「啪」地断了。

——想要他，想侵占他。

想看他沦陷情|欲的表情，想将他一口口拆吃入腹。

「真……嗯？？」

身体被猛然翻转，紧扣腰身，至的脑袋还在发懵，一个硕大的物体已抵在入口处，危险警报拉响。

——等等。

等等等等！

两个人的立场怎么互换了？

他后知后觉地开始挣扎，万般悔恨醉酒误事，而真澄此时热（jing)血(chong)上(shang)头(nao)，哪里肯放过他？

「等、嗯啊——！」

至只觉得这辈子也没这么疼过，双手被钳制，腰身被迫抬起，承受少年那过分傲人的尺寸……

汗水顺着眼睫淌下来，折腾了十几分钟，双方都饱受折磨之时，至终于妥协了。

「喂，你这么强挤……是……进不去的。」

他动了动手腕，示意真澄松开他。只见至在床侧摸了会儿，丢给真澄一管东西。

「……姑且是按我的口味买的。蜜桃，可以吗？」

身后人的喘息更重，仿佛忍无可忍地咬著他肩胛，至倒吸一口气，沾了润滑剂的手指送入体内，怪异的体感……。

或许是酒精作祟，明明是很屈辱的姿势，至只觉得好疼又好笑。

什么啊，这莫名其妙的展开……

不过，反正已经这样了，火上浇油也没关系吧？

「真澄……好大……」

「还没好吗？我想要你……进来。」

「不、那里……太深了……啊！」

他坏心眼地压低了嗓音，挤出一点哭腔，都快要被自己的演技折服了。

一定是因为喝醉了，才会这么不顾颜面……

他正兀自出神时，真澄的手指已经抽了出来，他红着眼睛，将那凶器对准至开拓过的穴|口。

这个人究竟在想什么……

事到如今，竟然还敢撩拨他！

——茅崎至，男，23岁。

外表清爽、具有成熟感，一流商务公司的精英白领，满开剧团春组的成员，重度氪金的游戏玩家，不擅长运动的宅男。

还有，碓冰真澄的恋人。

他很清楚自己的魅力，也深谙蛊惑人心的方法。

酒会上的那些女人，是不是也深深迷恋着这位「王子」？或许，还亲耳听过他的情话……

思及至此，真澄的妒火熊熊燃烧。

屏息，沉腰，一入到底。

「……！！」

至的声音戛然而止，如果不是被真澄托着，他的腰恐怕早已软塌下去。

我靠、这个……这真的不是人吧！

至的身躯有些微颤抖，一半是疼痛，一半是……兴奋。

他觉得自己一定疯了。

身体被强行翻转过来，性|器研磨过内壁，两个人都不由颤栗了一下。

真澄近乎发狠地冲撞着心爱的人，将他的呻|吟堵在口中，用力揉搓已经红肿的乳|头。

至少此刻，这个人是属于我的。

至仿佛被一波波的浪潮冲刷着，他感到自己无所附依，不得不用双腿夹|紧真澄的腰，随他一起沉浮。

「嗯……哈啊！真澄……」

「至……」

一阵快速的抽|送过后，两人微微痉挛着，亲吻着同时抵达了高|潮。

真澄拥着至的身体，喘息中透着疲累和心满意足。至连动一根手指的力气都没有了，这么持久，对于初回的人也太激烈了……

蜜桃的香味还弥漫在空气中，稍稍恢复了气力，真澄俯首轻吻他眼睑。

「至。……喜欢你。」

至身上遍布欢|爱的斑驳痕迹，柔和地望着他，勾唇一笑。

「我爱你，真澄。」

「叮铃铃……」

闹钟响了起来，至及时伸手按下，迷迷糊糊地坐起身。

唔……好困。累死了。

头好疼，腰也又酸又疼……

嗯？

他渐渐清醒过来，昨晚的记忆涌入脑海，真澄……

他其实醉得没那么厉害，真澄也看出来了吧。

真没想到，自己能亲耳听到他说出「喜欢」这样的词，而至也本不是个轻易说「爱」的人。

侧目望着少年熟睡的脸，他轻笑了笑。

——被摆了一道啊。

不过，也算是happy ending吧？

番外篇1 年长七岁的恋人

「哦哦，蛮厉害的嘛！看我这一下……」

手机在地板上振动了一下，万里正聚精会神地苦战，哪里有空闲理会。

岂料消息接二连三地涌来，十分扰人，他只好烦躁地「啧」了一声，用脚趾去按屏幕，语音开始自动播放。

「万里，真澄睡了没有？」

「快点回复我。」

「喂，别再玩了，反正迟早会被我超过去。」

啊啊，又来了。好烦……赢下这局再说。

三分钟后，在决胜赛里拔得头筹，万里终于满意地放下了PSP。

哟西~回消息，回消息。

「啊？我怎么知道，总不能去他的房间敲门吧？至さん才是，下了班就赶紧回来吧，别做那么幼稚的事情。你们吵架了？」

「也不算是吵架……算了。这个时间，他应该休息了。我这就进门。」

万里无奈地吁了口气。

前阵子，至忽然向他坦白了和真澄的关系，他彻彻底底地震惊了，但没有告诉任何人。

虽然团员们对于真澄不再执着于监督一事，或多或少都感到奇怪，但绝不至于想到这方面来。

掩盖得还真好啊，这两个狡诈的家伙。万里感叹。

按理说，这对万里的生活并没有什么影响，除了偶尔替他们打掩护，或者得知两人闹别扭后劝一劝，余下的也只有祝福了。

但最近不知怎么，至下班后却不肯回家，总要向他再三打探消息，确认真澄睡下了才肯进门。

原因嘛，他作为外人不便多问，但确实很可疑。

况且，两人若是分手，会不会对春组的公演造成影响？

他禁不住有点忧心忡忡。

秋组的房间在二楼，所以他也只是隐约听到门响了一声，料想是至回来了。

本打算下去看看，有机会就和至聊一聊，但他转念一想，假如真澄还没睡，被他撞见两人深夜密谈……后果简直不堪设想。

之前因为常常和至通宵游戏，次日真澄看他的眼神总是饱含敌意，令万里如芒刺背，莫名感觉自己像小三。

思来想去一番，还是算了吧。

至さん，祝你好运……自求多福吧。

至进门之后，没有直接回宿舍，而是悄悄趴在真澄门口听了一会儿，确定没什么动静，才松了口气，往自己的房间走去。

房门轻轻一推就开了，至随手按开电灯，然后被沙发上默不作声的人影吓了一跳。

「真……真澄？！」

为什么会在这里？

少年抬头望向表情慌张的男人，淡淡开口：「你回来了。」

「唔……嗯。晚上临时加班……」

「别说谎。」真澄打断他，语气冷静得出奇。「最近，为什么一直躲着我？」

哇，直球。

至一时语塞，室内的气氛陷入僵持，真澄的双眼渐渐黯淡下来。

果然，是不喜欢我了吧？

至最看不得他受伤的神色，叹息一声，蹲下身亲吻少年的手心。

「别胡思乱想。我只是……因为真澄还是未成年，心里有罪恶感，不由得想逃避。如果是缀、一成，或者万里……」

真澄的脸色瞬间黑了下来，至心里一咯噔，连忙噤声。

「所以，你想和他们发生那种关系？」真澄的嗓音像掺了冰碴，令人脊背一寒。

这小子，气势越来越强了……

至立即矢口否认：「不是！我没有那个意……」

「明明是至先引诱我的。」少年语气危险，一步步向他逼近。「你亲口说过想要我……现在却想逃开吗？」

至悚然一惊，真澄攥着他的手腕，轻易将男人压在墙壁上。

糟糕，大意了……！

自从第一次尝到甜头，真澄可谓上了瘾，几乎夜夜把至做得浑身酥软，次日脚底像踩着棉花，所以他才不敢回家……未成年的顾虑，也只是部分原因而已。

实情是，年轻人精力旺盛，他却有点吃不消了。

少年的手已经探入衣服，至进行最后的垂死挣扎：「等等！真澄……太频繁的话，对你的发育不好……」

真澄低低笑了声，在他颈侧印下殷红的吻痕。「我发育得很好。不然，你亲自验证一下？」

「不、真澄！那里——嗯啊♡」

番外篇2 20岁的生日礼物

加入满开剧团的三年后，茅崎至在公司内部晋升为课长，颇受上司信赖，亦被同僚们称赞「年轻有为」，人气持续上涨中。

即便私下他依然是个游戏宅，形象不拘小节，饭来张口衣来伸手，在恋人的溺爱下日益怠惰。

与后知后觉的众人相比，万里可谓目睹了这段逆转关系的全过程。

从至被年幼的小狼狗叼著后颈，吃得死死的，到小狼狗长大、成熟，将男人当年操碎的心都还了回来，馈予他成倍的爱与呵护。

某个早晨，他曾亲眼看到至睡眼惺忪地靠在沙发上，一只脚搁在少年膝头，而真澄半蹲着，神情认真地为他套上袜子。

年后下了一场大雪，学校纷纷停课，至却还要按时去上班。他无精打采地坐进驾驶室，却硬是被真澄拖了出来，在脖子上缠了几层厚厚的围巾。

至起先还不太情愿，真澄惩罚性地狠狠吻了他几下，男人才老实了，答应乖乖戴着，以抵御冬日的严寒。

万里当时就在一旁扫雪，恨不得自己眼瞎了。但是看得多了，又不免有点羡慕。

要是有一个人，愿意亲手为他戴围巾……

正在臆想，万里忽然眼前一黑，有什么东西飞来蒙住他的头。

「碍事。你要在这里发呆，不如进屋去。」

怒火一下子窜了上来，他用力扯掉那块布，「啊？你说什么混蛋？？」

十座冷冷扫了他一眼，「怎么，想打架吗，你这家伙？」

后来两人的私斗演变成一群人打雪仗，一番疯闹过后，万里扯了扯那条傻气的围巾，意外地不觉得冷。

「至さん，真澄是今天回来吗？」

难得的周末，至美美地睡了个懒觉，一推开房门就遇到了缀。

至的头发还乱翘着，笑容却很闪亮：「应该是吧。怎么了？」

「那个……今天不是他的生日吗？监督一大早就去采买食材了，我们是不是也该趁早准备一下？」

「诶~」至微微挑眉，思索了片刻，干脆道：「不要。他去参加社活时都没亲口和我说，一走就是两周。你们随意，我就不参与了。」

唉……又闹别扭了啊。

真是的，至さん都快27岁了，心理年龄还是小孩子呢。

缀瞬间没了主意，到二楼与众人商议去了。

啊，懒得管。

至悠哉悠哉地吃完早饭，和臣聊了一会儿，就慢腾腾地洗澡去了。

舒舒服服地泡到下午一点半，他还不觉得饿，就披上浴衣回了房间。

头发湿答答地滴着水，以往吹头发之类的小事都是真澄在做，至只管打游戏就好。

现在那个人不在，至又懒得拿电吹风，不禁在早春天气打了个喷嚏。

就在这时，玄关隐约喧闹了起来，伴随着行李箱拖动在地板上的声响。

……是他吗？

至控制不住地竖起耳朵，滑轮声却没有继续深入走廊，而是停在了至的门口。

果然，几秒钟后，敲门声响起。

「至？……在吗？」

他的嗓音比少年时低沉一些，也更加富有磁性。

至条件反射地要张口，又及时咽回去。

外面的人沉默了片刻，大概是旁人示意他至就在房间，真澄又说了一声：「我进来了。」

青年轻轻推开房门，待进入后又反手阖上，隔绝了其他跃跃欲试的目光。

至背对着门趴在床上，大概游戏正玩得起劲，也不回头看他。

两人都听见了门外泉的小声训斥：「快回去啦！」

走廊里的八卦团员们这才作鸟兽散。

真澄目光执著而迷恋地望着那个背影，直到至不疾不缓地迈下床，却不是迎接他，而是来到衣柜前，打算将白色浴衣换下来。

还不等他解开腰带，一双有力的手臂从背后圈住他的腰，下颌搁在他肩上蹭了蹭。

「……至，好香。」

真澄的身高早已超过了至，这样紧拥着，就仿佛将他完全包裹住一般。

——终于抱到他了，感觉像有几年那么漫长。

真澄低下头，近乎贪婪地嗅闻至的气息，冰山般冷淡的脸孔出现了松动，甚至有几分柔情。

他的同学们要是看见这一幕，一定会惊掉下巴吧？

至隐秘而无声地笑了一下。

「知道回来了？一声不响地跑出去，我还以为出了什么事。」

真澄将脸埋在浴衣后领上，闷闷道：「我也是被他们骗上了车……知道真相后，就马上给你发消息了。」

至轻哼了一声，冷淡道：「为期两周的社活，一定很开心吧？又是在春假中。比起枯燥无味的社畜恋人，还是那些青春的少男少女更有吸引力吧。」

真澄闻言有些着急了，将他搂得更紧，笨拙地解释：「只有两个女生……我对男生们也没兴趣。因为、忽然想起至让我和人好好相处，就没有中途跳车……」

中途跳车也太危险了吧？至在心里吐槽。

「哈哈，好了。我是逗你的，怎么会因为这种小事生气。」

真澄闻言松了口气，无奈苦笑：「……别吓我啊。」

至艰难地转过身来，任他静静拥了一会儿，又笑了起来。

「嘿诶～看来真澄君真的离不开我呢。很遗憾，我倒是随时可以抽身而退哦。再过几年，年纪大到演不动戏了，我就引退，找个女人结婚。」

「……」

分辨不出他是否在说笑，真澄的脸慢慢白了。

「女大学生也好、OL也好、少妇也不是不行……真澄不知道吧？我一直瞒着你和她们偷偷见面。看，趁着这几天，我专门去挑了和结婚对象的戒指。」

至松开他去拉抽屉，真澄的怀里一下子空荡荡，心也凉了半截。

男人翻出了丝绒盒子，甫一转身，就见真澄敛眉垂着视线，旁人或许看不出什么不对，但至清楚地知道，他一定已经红了眼眶，才不肯看自己。

心脏抽痛一下，至无奈叹了口气。

不行，进行不下去了。

「我说，你是真的忘了今天是什么日子啊。」

「……？」

真澄鼻尖也有点红，但顿了片刻，还是坚强地抬起了头。

他看见那个精致的小盒子，里面躺着两枚银戒，优雅地相互交叠着。

他的瞳孔缩了缩。

「上次，你偷偷在浏览这个网页吧？为了这个还特意去打工。这不是打工就能解决的吧？标价贵得要死——倒是有点做学生的自觉啊。笨蛋。」

明明和我说一声就好了。

感觉不甘心吧？

总是这么爱逞强……作为恋人，多依靠我一些也无妨吧。

真澄愣愣地接过盒子，低眸凝视着。

戒身呈流线型，宛如凝练的水波，泛着微凉的金属色泽。

而至脸上的神色他只见过两次，一次是对他表白的时候，一次是此刻。

将镶黑钻的那枚戴在真澄手上，至拈起另一枚，套上自己的无名指。

「20岁生日快乐，结婚对象。」

真澄的眼睫终于完全濡湿了，忽然大力抱住他，紧紧地。

被揽入怀中那一刻，至瞥见他脸上委屈的神色，和掉落的半颗眼泪。

之前的话，这孩子当真了啊。

呃，好像玩大了……

至只得一遍又一遍地抚摸他的背，在内心感叹：不得不说，我骗人的演技很好呢。

——好到把惊喜变成惊吓了。

不知过了多久，真澄的情绪总算平复下来，偏头咬上他的耳垂，还带着鼻音：「……要惩罚你。」

至加深了嘴角的笑容，「那，我可以稍微期待一下吗？」

半小时后，真澄带着一身蒸腾的水汽，从浴室返回房间。

至宿舍里的高架床早就被搬走，换成了一张kingsize的席梦思，十分宽敞舒适。

而此刻，男人就躺在那张大床上，双手被浴衣的腰带绑在身后，眼睛也被遮住了。

他浴衣的开襟大敞，浑身上下一览无余，仿如一顿丰盛可口的大餐，正等待客人享用。

听见动静，至微微抬了抬头，立刻被人捏住了下颌，用力吻上去。

一直到两人都尝到了血腥味，真澄才停了下来。

至气喘吁吁地微笑着：「真澄君……这个尺度太大了吧？」

青年不接他的话茬，吻过他的下巴、喉结、锁骨，品尝过诱人的红樱，专心致志地一路向下，掠过薄薄的腹肌时，明显感到至的身体颤了颤。

再往下，至蜷缩着脚趾向后躲，却被真澄牢牢扣住了腰，在那漂亮干净的小东西上亲了亲。

「嘶——」至轻声吸了口气，小东西有往大东西发展的趋势。

嘴唇轻触着头部，真澄眼见恋人满脸红晕，羞臊得不行，不但没有收手的意思，反而干脆张口将它含住了。

「呃……！」

至只觉得全身上下的血液都往一处聚集，本来还在挣扎的他，舒服地有些瘫软了。

在那电流般乱窜的快感里，至微微哆嗦着，感觉身体像失控了般冷一阵热一阵，持续地发出意味不明的声音。

最后至临界点，至紧绷着汗湿的身体，想扯着真澄的头发拉开他，手腕却被绑得结实，动弹不得。

最终他释放在真澄嘴里，青年呛咳了一下，不待至红着脸出声，喉结微动，竟生生咽下去了。

啊啊……这个惩罚，也实在太破耻度了！

至恨不得把自己整个塞进被子里，不禁庆幸自己看不见，否则他日后回想这一幕，可能这辈子都抬不起头了。

但显然，真澄对恋人的「惩罚」还没有结束，至感到他像捧什么珍宝般抱起了自己，膝盖触到柔软的床单，然后再小心翼翼地放下。

不知道青年又搞什么花样，至驯服地由着他，突然戳到了一个东西。

至愣了愣，陡然大惊，就要挺着腰起身，真澄岂会轻易放过他，兜着他向下一按，那滚烫、梆硬的物体就没入了一半。

「唔——！别、真澄……啊……」

真澄恍若未闻，他今天是铁了心要罚至，却又不愿弄疼他，事先已为分|身做好了润滑。

至的眼尾沾染上嫣红色，只可惜真澄看不到。待后|穴完全容纳了真澄的分|身，便被他抱着上下吞|吐起来。

真澄已绝非当年那个青涩少年，多次实战的经验使他深谙至的敏感|点与技巧，每一下的深度与力道都恰到好处，随气氛渐次升级，到最后至忍不住求饶，真澄干脆托着他站了起来，至低呼了一声，下面陡然入得太深，他情不自禁地仰起脖子。

猎物暴露出脆弱的命门，猛兽又岂会迟疑，一口叼住他的脖子，至情不自禁地呻吟出声，恋人猛烈地冲刺了几下，两人在无上的快感中射|了出来。

不行，不行了——

连着交代两次的至体力不支，闹着要下来，眼前却是一阵刺目白光，眼罩被揭掉了。

眯着眼适应了片刻光线，至被调转了方向，看清情形，瞬间挣扎得更加厉害了。

面前一张大落地镜，还是夏天时两个人一起去商店挑的。

此时他泛红的眼角、羞耻的姿势、以及两人连接的部位都一览无余，真澄还在他耳边轻轻说：「好好看着，至。」

谁要听你的啊！

至全程都死死闭着眼，闷声不响地被真澄又插|射了一次，结果恋人自然不满意，又狠狠要了他两次，直到至的声音带上了哭腔，才就此罢休。

手上的束缚被解开，真澄为他裹好浴巾抱去了浴室，本以为就此逃过一劫，谁知洗到中途真澄又来了性致，在浴缸边上又做了一通。

待一切收拾停当，已将近五个小时过去了。再度被抱回床上，至的全身像被大象碾过般酸痛不堪。

真澄出门去厨房找了些吃的，给他端了回来，还细心地盛了汤。

至慵懒地靠在床头，心安理得地接受恋人的投喂。

「手腕还疼吗？」

至摇摇头，伸手任他揉搓着。

……真是想不到。

最初明明对我爱答不理，现在却这么粘人。

不知不觉，也已经三年了啊。

两人都吃完了饭，天色也变暗了。

「就在这里睡吧。」至的嗓子有点哑，反正两人的关系早就不是秘密了。

真澄才刚将性|事前脱下的戒指重新戴好，其实他非常喜欢这个戒指，十分珍惜，一刻也不想摘下来，但怕将至划伤，所以事先都摘掉了。

「好。」真澄低声说，温柔地吻了吻他。

至却不吃他这一套，瞥了他一眼，「下次换你被插。」

真澄的视线落到他无意识揉腰的手上，手腕的红印子还没消退，心底一阵歉疚，沉默片刻，说：「好。」

至的动作顿了顿，诧异地抬头看他。「你认真的？」

青年从背后抱他，温热的吐息绕在耳畔。

「只要是你，怎么都无所谓。」

至抿了抿唇，稍微用力挣开了他，还踹了一脚，以此掩饰耳朵的薄红。「我对你的身体可没兴趣。」

真澄委屈巴巴，又摸上去圈住他，这次没有遭到反抗，就开开心心地搂着至躺了下去。

真澄从背后勾着至的腰，与他十指相扣。

戒指泛着微光，回想起今日的种种，真澄从心底涌上一股幸福和餍足。

他凑得近了些，亲吻男人的后颈，声音低喑：「……这下子，你可逃不掉了。」

至侧身背对着他，微微勾唇。

「是啊。没办法，只好和你共度一生了。」

灯熄灭以后，在至半梦半醒之时，沉默的恋人才轻声开口。

「谢谢你。」

「这份生日礼物，我很喜欢。」

FIN


End file.
